Summertime Findings
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Seamus spends two weeks at Dean’s house and they find a few things out. SeamusDean
1. Comforting

**Summertime Findings (1/11)  
Rating: PG**

**Genre: Romance/General  
Pairing: Dean/Seamus  
Summery: Seamus spends two weeks at Dean's house and they find a few things out.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, Dean's family is but that's all.  
A/N: I would really love some feedback on this. Keeps me going. Oh and a special thanks to my beta LainIris who beta'd the first four chapters!**

**Chapter 1: Comforting  
Day one

* * *

**

Seamus brushed his sandy blond hair. The comb was bristly and stung against his scalp. It didn't really matter though. He was going away for two weeks, over to his best friend, Dean Thomas's house. His mom had insisted that he should smarten himself up a bit. She had a bit of a thing for looking spick and span whenever going somewhere other people were going to be.

Seamus was also a bit nervous. Fresh out of his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had realized that he had a crush on his best friend. He was a bit surprised that he hadn't figure it out sooner, but if he would think back now he could see that he had a crush on Dean for a few years. Dean was presently going out with Susan Bones of Hufflepuff. She was nice and Seamus liked her well enough, but the cold twisting he felt inside his stomach every time he saw them together or Dean talked about her, tainted his view of her.

Seamus glanced at the old fashioned clock his mom had mounted on the wall when he was a baby. It was a light shade of brown wood and the hand was silver. It had no numbers, but by now Seamus didn't need to count the dashes to know what number it was on. Right now it read three in the afternoon, time to go. Seamus grabbed his trunk filled with clothes and homework. Seamus and Dean had each done half their homework and decided that they would get answers off of each other for the part they didn't do.

"Come on Seamus! You're going to be late. That's not very polite. You should show up when you say you will." Mrs. Finnigan called up the stairs disapprovingly to her only son. Seamus, used to the lectures of politeness, rolled his eyes and mouthed at the same time as his mom what she was saying. He came down with his suitcase thumping on every step along the way. "You are going to ruin the steps that way."

"Sorry." He heaved the suitcase up and struggled with it for a short amount of time before Mrs. Finnigan grabbed the other end and helped him carry it over to the fireplace.

"Shesh. What do you have in there? Bricks?"

"Nope. Just some schoolbooks. See what I have to lug around at school." Mrs. Finnigan smiled wearily at him; she was all too accustomed to his complaints about carrying books at school.

"You sure you packed everything? Got your pyjamas, shirts, extra clothes just in case, clean underwear?" Seamus nodded after each one and smiled at the clean underwear one. Once he went over to a friend's house and forgot underwear. He was eight then and had been so embarrassed that he wore the same underwear for a week straight. Let's just say he threw them out afterwards. Not that he told anyone. Well, he had told Dean but that was it. He wouldn't want to give his mom the satisfaction of knowing he forgot underwear.

"Yes, mom. Can I go now?" He asked eagerly, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Well, say goodbye to your dad before you leave." She gave him a short glare that easily said 'how dare you want to leave without saying bye.'

Seamus sighed and shouted "Bye dad! See you in two weeks!" His mom sighed and shook her head in displeasure.

"Just wait! I'm coming." Mr. Finnigan came bustling over and beamed at Seamus. "Have fun son. Don't get into too much trouble!" He then took Seamus into a one armed hug, which enticed a look of disgust on Seamus' face. He felt he was a bit too old for that stuff. Once let go he turned to go in the fireplace when he got caught up in Mrs. Finnigan's great bear hug.

"Yes, don't cause them any trouble!" She gave him a warning look as she released him from her grip.

"Why, mom, would I do that?" He then turned to the fireplace, tossed in some floo power and lost himself in the flames.

* * *

Dean woke up very happy indeed. Seamus was coming over for two weeks. That in itself was a miracle. When you had two brothers and two sisters, you didn't get to invite a friend over for a long time that often. His mom had given in though after two days of being annoyingly nice and helping out with everything. Also, the fact that she was quite curious to meet one of his friends from school changed her decision. The whole wizard thing interested her greatly as she was a muggle and naturally curious. She knew quite a lot about the wizarding world due to reading Dean's schoolbooks over the summer.

Dean dressed quickly into an old, worn-in pair of jeans and a t-shirt of the West Ham Football team. He opened the door, then stopped at the sound of a tapping on his window. The owl was a familiar tired looking barn owl belonging to his girlfriend, Susan. He sprinted over to the window and opened it. The owl came in and landed on his shoulder, holding her leg out to him. He took the letter and the owl flew out instantly, taking Dean by surprise. Usually it stayed for a bit, waiting for a reply.

"Hey, Dimple!" The owl was gone and his calling did nothing. He took a seat on his bed and unrolled the parchment to read it.

_Dean,_

_I hope your summer is going splendidly. I'm not so sure how to say this but I think we should see other people. See, I feel the need to explain myself, I like you and enjoyed our time together but there's this other guy who I've had a crush on for a very long time. See, he just started showing interest in me and I feel very guilty liking him while dating you. I'll always cherish the times we spent together and I hope we can still be friends because no matter what I'll always like you.  
__You're (hopefully) friend,  
__Susan Bones  
__P.S. I heard Ginny Weasley is interested in you._

Dean stared at the paper, his eyes filling up with unwanted tears. He thought Susan and he had been hitting it off great. He really liked her, still did as a matter of fact. And what gave her the right to point him in the way of someone else?

Dean turned off the light and crawled under the blankets, forgetting about Seamus even coming over. It felt like his heart was shriveling. So this is what a break-up feels like, he thought bitterly before crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Seamus stepped out of the fireplace and entered the Thomas's living room. At its present state it was cluttered. The floor was covered with toys of different colors. He smiled to himself. His mom would never allow toys all over the floor like this. She would have a fit or something. He was beginning to like it here already.

A little kid of about two burst up from his place on the floor. Seamus had not seen him there and leapt into the air with a slight scream. The kid was wearing a bright fire-fighter hat and a Halloween costume of a pumpkin. It was no wonder he didn't see him there. The kid ran in front of Seamus.

"Hi! I Sam! I wost a toof!" He pointed joyfully at his missing tooth and Seamus smiled.

"Wicked. I have a baby tooth still. Which is weird, now that I think about it. I mean, you're what, two?" Sam nodded earnestly. "Yeah, and you lost a tooth, but here I am at the age of sixteen and still have a baby tooth. I think it's lodged in there." Sam just nodded his head, obviously not listening to a word Seamus said.

"I wost mine by fawling off the twicicle and hitting the cement!" He then jumped up and grabbed an apple off the end table. "Here!"

Seamus took it, slightly puzzled. "Thanks. Listen, do you know where Dean is?"

"Dean, Pean, Sean, Chean!" Sam sung to a tune of his own. "Yep! He upstairs crying! Bye!" The kid then dived into the toy box headfirst. Luckily it was full of stuffed animals.

Seamus headed up the stairs in confusion, still holding the apple. Why would Dean be crying? He rapped on the door to no answer and opened it to a very dark room. Seamus fumbled on the wall with his hand for a few minutes until he found the light switch. Dean grumbled and buried his head under the blanket to hide from the light.

"You're still sleeping? Get off your lazy arse and get up." The only response he got was a grumble. "Yeah, I was talking to your crazy brother, Sam. He's cool. He said you were crying." There was a thump as Dean fell off the bed. "You okay, mate? Anyway, I figured he was lying. Or wasn't he," he added at Dean's puffy red eyes. It looked rather adorable and sad. The sight of it tugged at Seamus' heartstrings, and he felt a burning desire to comfort Dean and punch whoever did this to him.

"No, I wasn't crying. Sam lies all the time. Don't listen to him." He sat up gingerly from his spot on the floor and rested his back against the bed. His head dipped down onto the blanket as he tried to surreptitiously wipe his eyes clean.

Seamus went over and plopped down next to Dean. "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing." His head came back up and he looked Seamus in the eye. "I forgot you were coming. Sorry."

"Ouch! That hurt, Dean. That hurt right here." He grabbed his chest and moaned in agony, slumping over onto Dean's shoulder, who chuckled a bit.

"Very funny."

Seamus sat up and took the opportunity to look around Dean's room. The walls were plastered with pictures of bands he didn't know, most likely muggle bands, and of course the West Ham football team. His room was cluttered with objects strewn all over the floor. Now that he looked around, it was a miracle that he hadn't fallen over anything. There were boxes stacked in the corners of the rooms.

"What's with all the boxes?"

"Oh, they're just things."

"Are you a pack rat? My mom would never let me be a pack rat. If I don't use it or need it I have to throw it away…want to change moms?"

"Ha ha. No thanks."

"So, heard from Susan lately?" Seamus asked while eying a picture of her on the nightstand. Dean visibly stiffened.

"Erm, yes."

Seamus eyed Dean intelligently, "Is what's wrong have to with her?"

"She broke up with me." His voice was void of emotion.

Seamus's eyes widened. From what he had seen of them together at school Susan seemed mad about Dean. They never had awkward moments in their conversations, always held hands, kissed, to Seamus's displeasure, quite a lot, and just seemed generally happy around each other. He laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Dean didn't answer for a few minutes and Seamus waited patiently, not one of his best qualities, but for Dean he would try to be patient.

"No." Seamus squeezed his shoulder and then Dean broke down crying. Embarrassed he laid his head on Seamus's shoulder. "I thought she liked me. We were getting along and she - she even said she might have loved me. I still like her." His talking grew quiet as sobs wracked through his body.

Seamus had never been good at the comforting thing. Once before he had tried to comfort Dean when his grandma died and he turned out making things worse. He wasn't sure how but the stupid comment about it not mattering probably was what made it worse. He wasn't even sure why he had said that, but he couldn't think of anything to say and that just blurted out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's her loss… You want me to punch her?" Dean laughed while crying and the result made Seamus worry that he made it worse. Dean thought back to the last time Seamus tried comforting him. He was making much better progress this time. He felt slight shivers as Seamus traced circles on his back. A few minutes later the tracing died off and Dean fell asleep.

Glancing down at the sleeping form of Dean made Seamus smile in irony. Here was his crush, sleeping with his head on his shoulder. To bad it didn't mean anything.

* * *

Thumping at the door roused Seamus and Dean from their deep sleep. The door burst open and a young girl of about nine years stomped in. The two boys jumped away from each other, resulting in Dean tripping over the blanket tangled around him and falling flat on his face. The girl laughed while Seamus helped him up.

"What are you doing? We're eating now. I was yelling for you for five minutes. What are you, deaf? Come on." She then swiftly turned around and stomped out of the doorway.

"That's my sister, Angel. She is anything but an angel. She has a right temper too." He grabbed his head that had hit the floor painfully.

"I'll say." Seamus was uncomfortable and embarrassed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

"Let's go before she comes up. My parents will want to meet you." He grabbed Seamus' arm and pulled him down the stairs, unaware of the sensations the simple touch sent the sandy blond boy.

They went into a small kitchen and sat around the square table. The counters were cluttered with pots, pans, stuffed animals, and lots of papers. Mrs. Thomas was tossing some stuffed animals off the table so she could put the food on it.

"So you did arrive then. I didn't hear you come. Well, nice to meet you Seamus. Dean has told us all about you." She held out her hand, which still had a potholder on it. Seamus smiled, amused, and shook her hand.

"Thanks for letting me come."

"Of course. And you have manners." Seamus, Dean, Angel and the other boy and girl rolled their eyes. Sam just tried wedging his spoon up his nose. "No, no don't do that sweetie." Sam started crying when his mom took the spoon away. "Tim, would you shut him up please." A tall boy that looked slightly older then them handed Sam his spoon when his mom wasn't looking. Seamus snickered. "Did you have your music on loud again, Dean?"

"No. They were sleeping. I think they are deaf." Angel spoke up and shot them a glare.

Mr. Thomas walked in the room. He had an afro and disco clothes on. All of his kids groaned with the exception of Sam who laughed and threw some mashed potatoes at him, narrowly missing. Mrs. Thomas reprimanded him. Seamus's eyes widened as he looked at Mr. Thomas and he couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever seen.

"What? It's my disco outfit. We are going out to a disco club later." He took his seat eagerly and started filling his plate up. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. What's a disco club like?" The rest of the dinner was spent talking about disco clubs. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas talked about how much fun it is while the kids warned Seamus with horror stories of what had happened before.

"You do not want to go. Trust me. Dad started discoing the one time and hit some big tough guy in the nose by accident. The guy then threw his beer bottle at dad. He had to go to the doctor's because there was glass in his head." The other girl, Marlene of fourteen years old, warned him.

"Yes. It's dead boring. All these weird disco fanatics dancing to sucky music." Dean tried unsuccessfully to stop Seamus from going.

"Sounds like fun! I'm going. Can I?" he asked Mr. Thomas, his eyes alit with excitement.

Mr. Thomas laughed. "Yep, and Dean you should go too since your friend is going." Dean groaned and nodded.

"I'm going over to a friend's house," Tim hastily said.

"I'm going. I want to see his reaction." Marlene nodded at Seamus.

"Ok then. Angel, you will have to go. No, I'm not paying the babysitter for two kids," Mrs. Thomas said right as Angel had opened her mouth to protest. She settled with a huff then. "Everyone get ready. We are soon going."

Dean and Seamus headed upstairs. "I can't believe you want to go."

"I will be fun!" Seamus hopped up the stairs, skipping every other step.

Dean looked darkly at him, "That's what you think. Obviously you never went with my dad."


	2. Dancing

**Note: The name of the club is not my own. It's the name of some real club. Ooh, I love feedback! Thanks for all of it! Well, read and review!**

**Chapter 2: Dancing  
Day one

* * *

**

Different arrays of colorful clothes were presently being tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Seamus looked with wide eyes as a shiny, sparkly, silver shirt went flying out next. "We're not wearing these are we?" A note of panic issued from Seamus as he fingered a pair of fuzzy purple bellbottoms that had leopard print on the sides.

Dean looked up with a grim smile on his face. "You wanted to go. So you're going to get the whole package." He smiled, satisfied. If Seamus was going to make him come with, Seamus was going to wear bizarre disco clothes.

Seamus gulped. This was not the way it was supposed to go. "So, erm, why do you have all this disco clothes?"

"Not mine." The closet door shut with a snap. "It's the whole family stash. My room was the only one that had room in the closet to fit them." He went to digging through the pile on his bed as Seamus tried to sneak away unseen.

"Hey. Not thinking of running away now, are you?" a voice said from behind him. The blond jumped and turned around to find Marlene and Angel standing in the doorway. "We're getting clothes." Marlene gently pushed him over to the bed while Angel sulked behind them.

"_I'm_ not wearing disco clothes," Angel said. She turned resolutely the opposite way, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, you are," Dean said as he pulled out a long dress. The sleeves were tight then going wide. The whole dress had bright blocks of colors on it.

"Nu-uh. I'm not wearing a dress," Seamus panicked. There was no way anyone would ever get him in a dress.

Marlene laughed as Dean shook his head and thrust the dress on top of Angel's head. "Your not. She is." Angel snorted, grabbed the dress off her head, and stomped out the door, yelling to her mom about not wearing 'crazy people disco clothes.'

Marlene smiled wickedly at Seamus, and then turned to Dean. "Can I pick out his outfit? Please!" she whined.

Dean looked at Seamus, who was vigorously shaking his head, and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Ten minutes of arguing, shoving, panicking, shrieking, kicking, biting, and general displeasure later Seamus, Dean, and Marlene walked out of Dean's room. Marlene and Dean had a smirk on their faces, while Seamus looked ready to murder.

The three of them made quite a sight.

Marlene was wearing a 'Flower Power Jumpsuit,' as she called it. It was a one piece jumpsuit. The trouser part clung to the legs till the knees where it sprung out, just hanging there. The top part was like a halter top, tying down the middle. The print on it was a bunch of colorful lines, flowers, and things that looked like crudely drawn sunsets. To top her look off she wore white clunky boots and square orange sunglasses.

Dean had gone simple with a white Disco suit. The top was white with a simple black shirt under it. The black shirt had an unnaturally big collar. His trousers were white bellbottoms that flared out considerably. He was wearing black clogs and golden nugget rings.

Seamus was wearing, to his displeasure, the shimery silver top he has seen being thrown on the bed. It had a large collar and a pocket on the left chest. The shirt was silver with multicolored sparkles all over it. His trousers were the tight fuzzy purple bell bottoms he was fingering before. The purple matched with the sparkles on the top. Covering his feet were Elevator shoes that made him seem three inches taller. At least I'm not a short lepracon anymore, he had thought angrily. Around his neck was a simple gold chain with the word 'SEXY' emblazed on it. Seamus suspected that they had dressed him up in girl clothes, but he had no say in it. Marlene had held him down while Dean quickly shoved the clothes on him.

They sauntered into Mr. and Mrs. Thomas' room. Seamus had the distinct impression that he walked back in time. The whole room was decked out in 70s era. Bright colors, beads, and wispy curtains, plus bean bag chairs. It looked like a kids room with bright plastic dressers and nightstands. Seamus wondered why his parents couldn't be this cool.

Mrs. Thomas was wearing pink bell bottoms with purple lining the bottom and a pink top with purple fuzz on it. She was trying to put an ugly headband in Angel's hair. The latter was putting up a good fight. Mrs. Thomas gave up and stood.

"Oh, good. Your re-ready," she stuttered as her eyes rested on Seamus's outfit. He was wearing girl clothes. Her face broke out into a smile. "Nice outfit choice." She then walked out of the room as the doorbell rang. "I got it!" She rushed downstairs, the four kids following, Seamus and Angel sprouting unhappy looks; though, Angel had smiled a bit at the sight of Seamus.

A brown haired girl came rushing in, trying to hide her smile at the sight of everyone. "Sam is upstairs in his room. We will be back in about four hours. Okay?" When the girl nodded, still not trusting her voice, Mrs. Thomas ushered them all out and into the car where Mr. Thomas was waiting.

Tim was heading out to his car also. He locked eyes with Seamus and smiled.

They all took their seats and Mr. Thomas twisted around to stare at Seamus. "See kids. Seamus has got the spirit. Just look at him!" he smiled proudly, "You chose that all by yourself?"

"Yeah, by myself." Seamus muttered remembering the horror that had happened. Mr. Thomas turned back to the front happily, started the car, and they were off.

Dean smirked evilly at Seamus. The same evil smile he had given Seamus as he shoved the purple bell bottoms onto him.

* * *

"_Sure,." Dean said, confirming the death of one, Seamus Finnigan. He then went to stand in front of the door as Marlene dug through the pile, occasionally pulling articles up and looking at Dean for approval. _

_A few minutes later, she went to Seamus and held out a shirt and bell bottoms. Seamus stared at her in horror and non to gently shoved them away._

"_Come on! Just wear them. Please!" She tempted._

"_Everyone will be wearing them," Dean said. He refused and pointed instead to a white suit. "No, I'm wearing that," Dean had replied._

_Sibling's eyes met and sealed Seamus' fait as he shook his head animatedly._

"_Fine. You won't wear it." Marlene went over to Dean and put the clothes in his hands. Seamus watched suspiciously as the black boy went to stand in front of him. Seamus let out a yell of protest as arms grabbed him from behind, holding him in that spot. For a fourteen year old she was strong. "Come on, it will be fun," Marlene crackled in his ear. Seamus had the impression that his friend and Marlene were being possessed as Dean sat the clothes on the floor._

"_Look, either we change you or you change into it yourself." He stated and looked him straight in the eye. This was laughable. Here was Seamus, being held back by his little sister, and being forced to wear ugly girl clothes. Not that he knew they were girl clothes. It sure took Dean's mind off of other unpleasant things. _

_Seamus laughed and drew himself up to full height, which sadly was shorter then Dean and Marlene. "You're joking. You wouldn't," He taunted smugly. There was no way they were going to dre-, Seamus' thought stopped as Dean quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. _

_His eyes widened, his unmoving mouth doing the same and his head seemed strangely empty. The only thing he could think of was that Dean was undressing him. Here he was fulfilling one of his deepest wishes, without even knowing it._

_Dean caught Marlene's eyes as he pulled down Seamus' pants, ignoring the sudden flip his stomach did. They both were highly amused. He dashed around and picked up the silver shirt, handing it to Marlene. Dean grabbed him as she slid them up his unmoving arms. That's when Seamus started reacting._

_He shoved Marlene, and Dean had to reach around to pull the last sleeve up._

"_Stop! I don't want to wear this," Seamus growled as Dean's fingers tickled his chest while he buttoned the shirt. His feet came to contact with Dean's groin. The taller boy groaned in pain and bent over. Marlene burst out in laughter and Seamus felt suddenly guilty. "You OK?" He asked, not even knowing why he did as it was all Dean's fault anyway._

_Dean nodded and slowly stood up, grabbing the furry bell bottoms. Cold determination along with amusement flashed in his eyes. He grabbed Seamus's left leg and forced it in the trouser. He slid it up to the knee and stuffed the right leg in._

_Seamus tried biting the laughing Marlene unsuccessfully as Dean tugged the pants up his legs. He stopped biting as the familiar feeling of excitement down under made itself known. Bloody hell, no, Seamus thought as Dean zipped up the bell bottoms and buttoned them._

_Marlene released her grip on him and ran to the jewelry box lying on the bed. Dean went to stand up only to be pulled right back down again._

"_What are you doing?" Seamus asked as his trousers were being tugged by Dean._

"_My, my shirt sleeve," Dean grunted. Seamus looked down and saw that his shirt sleeve was stuck in the zipper of the trousers._

_Marlene turned around, holding a golden necklace and burst out laughing again. She fell to the floor with laughter, as Dean and Seamus tried, unsuccessfully, to tug it lose._

_The door flung open and Tim stood there staring at the two boys. "What _are _you doing?"_

_They both looked over to him and Dean spoke up. "My, er, shirt sleeve is stuck," he lamely said._

_Tim looked at all their faces, then smiled at Seamus. "I don't even want to know how his shirt sleeve got there." He gave them a calculating look, at which they both blushed, and walked out of the room forgetting why he had even went into there in the first place._

_Seamus was desperately avoiding Dean's eyes as the other two got changed. He didn't even feel Marlene slip the gold necklace around his neck.

* * *

_

"We're here." Mr. Thomas said as they pulled up to an old building that looked run down. The sign on it said:

**Paradise Garage  
****A Disco Club**

The inside of the building was the complete opposite of the outside. There were colorful plastic beads handing from every doorway, beanbag chairs and armchairs of every color imaginable. The couches were big and squishy. There was a shag carpet around the couches and chairs. The walls had peace signs and a wide array of colors. To top it all off there was a giant Disco ball that threw moving blocks of color everywhere.

They all walked in and Mr. And Mrs. Thomas headed off to dance. Angel went to sulk in the bathroom and left Marlene, Dean, and Seamus standing there, Seamus with a look of awe and Marlene and Dean looking bored.

"What do we do here?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, dance, sit, dance, eat, dance, and dance."

"I think you said dance about four times," he informed Marlene.

"Yeah, well that's all you do he- Hi!" She broke off her sentence and shouted over to some girl dancing. The girl in pigtails looked up, then came running over.

"Hello!" She then spotted Dean, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind Seamus. "Hello Dean," she purred.

"Hi Teresa. How are you?" And without waiting for a reply he grabbed Seamus' arm and pulled him away with a shout of "We have to go to the bathroom!"

"Together?" Teresa and Seamus asked him.

Dean blushed. "Well girls always go to the bathroom together so…" He trailed off and looked around helplessly. "Help me!" He whispered to Seamus.

"Dean's afraid of public bathrooms so I have to go with." Dean gave him a glare but Teresa fell for it so Dean went along with it.

They walked away and plopped down on one of the purple couches.

"Afraid of bathrooms?"

"_Public_ bathrooms," Seamus corrected.

"Oh, that make such a difference."

"Hey, I helped you. Why did you need help anyway?"

Dean groaned and put his head in his hands. "She is insane. Follows me everywhere."

"Let's dance!" Seamus popped up and pulled a protesting Dean onto the dance floor. "So how do I disco?"

"Look around." Seamus looked around and then started shaking his hips dangerously, every now and then putting a pointed hand up into the air. About five minutes of laughter later Dean joined in and showed him some more moves.

* * *

Marlene tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and looked around for her friend. Teresa had gone off with some cute guy to dance, leaving her all alone. She looked over and spotted Seamus and Dean dancing. A smile graced her face as she watched them. Dean had never really danced before now.

A yelling of her name made her turn around. She waved at the sight of her eldest brother, Tim, at the doorway. She flounced over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she questioned him as he led her to a quieter corner.

"Friend had a family emergency, so I decided to come after all." He searched the room with his eyes.

"Good! I don't have anyone to talk to. Teresa ran off with a guy. Angel, well I wouldn't want to hang with her anyway. Dean and Seamus are off dancing." She sighed.

"Seamus. What do you know about his romance life?" He scratched his nose as his gaze trailed over to the two dancing friends.

"Romance life? Oh, no Tim. Come on! You're not going for him, are you? He's Dean's best friend for god's sake!" Her nostrils flared out a bit in anger.

Tim fixed her with a cold stare, "What do you know about his romance life?"

"Ugh. Nothing except that he's single." She stalked away in annoyance.

* * *

Seamus turned around as the feeling of someone tapping him sunk in. He saw Dean's brother, Tim, standing behind him.

"Hello! Can I speak with you?" He yelled over the music and gestured to a secluded spot of chairs.

Seamus shot an apologetic look Dean's way and followed Tim.

Dean ran after, keeping a small distance between them. He couldn't hear a word once they sat down but he could read their body language. It didn't read anything he wanted to read. Tim kept touching Seamus and smiling at him. Seamus would laugh and join into the conversation.

He groaned and shoved his toe into the leg of the nearest chair, causing him to moan in pain. He couldn't believe it. His own brother was going for his best friend. It was unfair, outrageous.

"Dean!" He was broken out of his brooding by a shout from none other then Teresa. "Want to dance?"

He was half tempted to run the other way before she fully reached him but then his eyes landed on the form of Seamus and Tim talking. He stood his ground. If Seamus could get whatever he was getting then Dean could at least dance with someone.

He turned to her. "Sure." He pulled a very surprised looking Teresa onto the dance floor.

Luck seemed to not want to be on Dean's side today. The moment he pulled Teresa onto the dance floor the music changed to a slow song. So here he was, stuck slow dancing with a girl that annoyed the living hell out of him. He furtively looked over to the couches to see Seamus and Tim weren't there anymore. His eyes widened. Where did they get off to? Teresa spun him around dangerously and he lost sight of the couch area. The girl was making him dizzy. No one should spin that fast when dancing. Besides, wasn't the guy supposed to lead?

Closing his eyes because of the dizziness he gave up searching for a bit. Just when he thought he was going to hurl all over Miss spin-till-we-die he heard a familiar voice question to cut in.

He looked up and saw Seamus standing beside them. Dean smiled gratefully at him. He could take demon girl for a change. Teresa just looked questionably at them then let go of Dean and backed up.

"I guess," she pouted.

"Great!" He grabbed Dean's arm and started to pull him away.

"You know that when you say cut it means you dance with the person! If you're not going to dance, then I'm dancing with Dean." The two boys looked at each other and Dean sighed, resigning himself to dancing with her. Seamus, on the other hand, smiled.

"Fine." He placed his hands on Dean's waist and moved slowly around.

Dean just moved with him, shock written all over his face. Seamus smelt good, like warm butterbeer. He could feel their skin burning where it touched and a shiver went up his spine when Seamus leaned it. For a split second Dean panicked, thinking that he was going to kiss him. At the last moment though, he shot right by Dean's mouth and stopped by his ear.

"She's gone now." He pulled away and dragged a stiff Dean over to the bar.

Dean ordered two virgin Pini Colada's and they sat down to drink.

"Happy I saved you from certain doom?" He smiled joyfully.

Dean just stared at him, trying to figure out what it was his brother and he had talked about. Tim had been doing his arm stroking he always did when hitting on someone.

"Dean? What's wron-" He cut off as Marlene ran over laughing.

"Well, we're kicked out of this one too!"

"Huh?" Dean questioned. Marlene just pointed to the dance floor.

By the look of it Mr. Thomas had somehow angered a man who had lots of bottled up anger. Right now the man was running around chasing Mr. Finnigan with a beer bottle.

"What happened?" Seamus said, barely able to conceal his laughter.

"Oh, dad just got a little crazy while dancing and stepped on this lady's foot. He broke it. Now her husband is a little upset." Seamus looked at the husband being restrained by some guards. A little upset would not be how he described it.

Mrs. Thomas ran over with Angel. "Let's go." She waved them over to the door and the kids watched the guard throw Mr. Thomas and the husband out.

Dean sighed. "This is the tenth club we've been kicked out of. Some won't even let us enter."


	3. Disagrement

**A/N: Shesh, that took a while. Sorry, I'm insanely lazy. : ) Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews. They make me smile. And without further ado, chapter three!**

**Chapter 3: Disagreement  
****Day two

* * *

**

The next morning Dean awoke with an excruciating head ache. He had gone to bed without speaking to Seamus at all because frankly, he didn't trust his mouth to say the right things. If he had thought he was mad yesterday it was nothing compared to now. He'd a whole night to get more upset and was now full to bursting with anger. He got up and quickly dressed.

"Dean!" Seamus yelled as he rushed out of the room. A groan was heard and then Dean was roughly pulled back to face Seamus. "Why you avoiding me?" his voice sounded hurt and angry at the same time. Dean couldn't take it. Seamus had no right to be angry. He, on the other hand, did.

"Getting a bit chummy with my brother, are you?" he growled.

Seamus released his grip and gaped at Dean; he was not expecting such hostility from him. "What?"

"You and Tim!"

"Oh."

"Yeah!" Dean yelled, "And why didn't you tell me you're gay? Huh? I'm _supposed_ to be your best friend!"

Seamus gaped a little more but then his face started to get red in anger. "I don't have to tell you everything, Dean. You're not my keeper," he harshly bit out.

"You should tell me something important like that!"

"Why? So you can find me disgusting and leave?"

"No!" Dean turned around and huffed loudly. From behind him he could hear Seamus slowly counting to ten.

"One…two…three…"

"You can't date him," Dean said as he turned to face him once again.

"…Four…five…six…" Seamus's eyes were squeezed shut and it appeared that he wasn't listening.

"You can't."

"…Seven…eight…"

"Stop that bloody counting!"

Seamus' eyes flipped open and he glared at the boy in front of him. "Why can't I date him? It's my choice."

"No, it's not!"

"It is _too_ my choice! You can't tell me who I can or can't date! It's not like we're dating!" Seamus stalked out of the room, leaving Dean heavily breathing in the bedroom.

Dean exhaled slowly and flopped onto the bed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two woke someone up all the way in Japan," Marlene stated from the doorway.

"Shut. Up," he said sounding defeated.

* * *

Once Seamus reached the stairs he flew down them into the living room. Searching around, his eyes fell on the closet. He quickly opened it, shoved the toy box for more room, sat down and shut the door. He was engulfed in darkness and he took comfort in the fact that he was all alone.

There was a giggle.

Seamus's heart flipped.

From the toy box came another giggle.

"Wah," he said unintelligently.

There was some bumping then the unmistakable sound of the lid being thrown off and hitting Seamus.

"Boo!"

Seamus tossed the lid off him and opened the door enough to see Sam standing in the box, giggling insanely. He sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" he asked uninterestingly.

"Was wrong?" Sam said as he put a hand on each side of Seamus's face and looked him in the eye.

"Dean," he sighed.

Sam placed a sloppy, wet kiss on the older boy's nose then jumped up and down in joy yelling, "Dean, Sean, Chean, Fean, Lean, Bean!"

"Yeah, him." Seamus let his head hit the wall behind him.

"Bean wuv's you!" he whispered excitingly.

"If only it was that simple." Sam threw himself on Seamus' lap, making him give an "Opf!"

There was a long silence where Seamus patted Sam on the head. Why couldn't Dean be more like his little brother? It would be so much simpler, but no, Dean had to be confusing. Why did he care so much? Was it really because it's his brother or…

"I don't know what to do."

"Eat an apple."

"Erm, yeah."

Sam giggled and jumped up. "Talk to im!"

"No thanks."

"Forgit it!"

"I wish."

"Bean wuvs you!" Sam flung open the closet door and ran out into the toy clustered living room wailing "Bean and Saymus!" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" she asked and sat next to him on the bed.

"You heard." Dean sat up.

"Yes, but-"

Dean cut her off. "Tim can't just date my friend. It's unfair!" he huffed.

"Why? You want to date him?" Marlene cut right to the chase.

"Huh? Wh-What? No!" he spluttered. "Why would I want to? I don't like blokes."

She smiled. "Okay then."

"But he should ask my permission before he dates my friends."

"Yes, I guess he should run it by you first." She pulled out his notebook full of sketches and flipped through them. They were the ones he did last year at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen them yet.

"You guess? Of course he should!" Dean glared straight ahead of him at the desk, then at Seamus' airbed.

"It's icky out," she stated, looking out the window. The rain was pounding heavily on the window.

"Erm, yeah…Seamus should have run it by me too. See if I would let him date Tim," he grumbled on.

Marlene flipped the pages, looking at the pictures. They always amazed her. Not just because her brother was such a great artist, but because some of the pictures were of magic. She's not a jealous girl by nature but magic was one thing she was desperately jealous of. Tim had girls and boys by the flock lining up for him, Dean had art and magic, Angel had the skill of being the whiniest girl on earth, Sam was cute, and she, she didn't know what she had.

"I mean, that's what a _good_ friend would do. Ask permission."

"Maybe you should talk to them about it."

Dean looked aghast. "No way!"

"Then how are they to know how you feel about it?"

"Oh, shut it." He slumped back onto the bed.

"Fine. I can see you're too fired up to think things logically, like why you care so much. I'm going down to get a snack. I don't know about you." Marlene got up and put the art book back. She walked out then briefly turned around. "You have a lot of drawings of Seamus." And she left.

"You have a lot of drawings of Seamus," he imitated in a high squeaky voice, then instantly felt guilty for being cross with his sister. She didn't do anything.

Dean got up and flipped the radio on loud. He laid down right in front of it, his head practically on it and sang with the song. Three songs later he grabbed his best drawing of Seamus and went in search of him to apologize.

He heard a voice that sounded like Seamus coming from the living room and he crouched down on the stairs to hear who he was talking to. The two voices were speaking too softly for Dean to make it out, so he peaked his head around the corner.

His stomach gave a nasty leap and he bubbled with renewed anger. Tim was sitting on the floor against the couch with Seamus between his legs, leaning his head on the older boy's chest.

Dean sneered unpleasantly and promptly turned to the kitchen in a huff when Tim ran his fingers through Seamus' mop of sandy hair. He had a sudden image of himself in that situation. Of him being the one to run his hand through the Irishman's hair.

Grumbling, he shook the image out of his head and found it replaced with the scene he had just witnessed. Knuckles white, he tore his drawling of Seamus in half and let it fall to the floor. One eye stared up dejectedly at him until he kicked it.

"Want some juice?" Marlene asked once Dean sank into the wooden chair across from her. Without waiting for his answer she poured him a glass and slid it toward him. He finished it in one gulp.

She scrutinized him and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. "What's wrong? Did you see them?" He just looked blankly at her so she took it as affirmative. "I think you need to work out your-"

Seamus and Tim strolled in laughing but quieted quite suddenly. Seamus stared at Dean. Dean seemed mesmerized by a spot above Seamus's right shoulder. Tim determinedly looked anywhere but at Dean. Marlene, on the other hand, snorted into her grape juice, causing it to fly up her nose. In all her choking glory the two wizards looked at her, while Tim patted Seamus' shoulder and fled from the room.

After Marlene was able to control herself she placed a filled cup in front of the seat next to Dean. Seamus grabbed the cup but moved to the other side of the table, next to her.

A long silence ensued, finally punctured by Tim walking back in and ushering silently to Marlene, who completely ignored him.

Getting impatient he whispered hurryingly, "Marlene!"

Sighing, she got up and walked out of the room. Once Seamus and Dean were done staring at the spot they lost sight of Marlene at they looked at each other.

Dean looked down and started fiddling with the flower-print placemat. Seamus kept staring. He looked rather cute sourly picking at the placemat and Seamus found himself longing again. He compensated himself with the thought that Dean's older brother resembled him a bit.

A thread about the size of Dean's pointer finger had accumulated by the time Marlene came back. Sitting down with a wide smile gracing her lips she refused the boys antics to get her to tell.

"Please, please, please tell me! I'll do anything!" Seamus whined while Dean tried to hide his amusement.

Her face scrunched up in mock thought. "Fine. But you must do something first," she smiled.

"What?" Dean wished with all his heart that it would be embarrassing.

"…Hmm. Ah ha! Kiss and make up."

"Huh?"

"You and Dean. Kiss. Not be mad at each other…Kiss," Marlene explained.

That was not the kind of embarrassment Dean had had in mind. Before Seamus could respond he was out of the room and up the stairs. The torn drawling fluttering in his wake.

Hazel eyes followed him out of sight till they caught sight of the fluttering papers. He walked over, picked them up, and placed them together. In search of tape, he went off.

Marlene sighed; they just had to make things harder for her.

* * *

Late that evening the rain let up but the mushy ground and humid weather kept the occupants of 14 Squall Drive inside. The second smallest bedroom found Seamus grumbling over his potions essay and Dean sketching a potted plant on the windowsill.

While sitting next to each other, squashed for room at the desk, they spoke not a word to each other. Several tedious minutes later a loud commotion reached their ears. Seamus looked up, thinking a frying pot fell, but Dean was already flying down the stairs.

"What happened?" Dean asked once they raced into the kitchen.

Mrs. Thomas stuffed a letter down her blouse but the boys had seen it anyway.

"What's th-" She cut him off.

"Nothing! I dropped a candle is all." She gestured to the broken glass and purple wax scattered on the tiled floor.

"What did you stuff-" Yet again she cut Dean off.

"Wow! Would you look at the time," she said without even glancing at the clock. "I do believe it's time for you to go to bed." And with that she shushed off the protesting boys.

Ten minutes later they both were in their respectable beds. Dean was under his ink-stained sheets, grumbling about going to bed at eight o'clock and Seamus was on the air mattress.

"Lights out!" Mrs. Thomas called from the hallway.

Grudgingly, Dean flipped the switch and they were encased in darkness.

"Hey Dean," he tentatively called out. After no answer he continued on. "I found the picture."

Dean was instantly filled with guilt.

"Look, sorry."

"Me too."

"Still friends?"

"What would make you think otherwise?" Dean could hear the smile in Seamus's voice and he smiled too.

"So, what do you think is going on with your mom?"


	4. Watching

**A/N: Special thanks to all my reviewers. You make me smile and write (which I know is what you really want me to do). Also, I've written an outline for this story. I now know what's happening in each chapter and how long it will be. If you want to know, this fic will be 11 chapters in all.**

**Chapter 5: Watching  
****Day three

* * *

**

"…And then she shushed us up to bed real fast," Seamus finished retaliating what happened the other day to Marlene.

She creased her forehead in thought. What her mom was trying to hide she couldn't fathom.

"Maybe we're going bankrupt, and the letter was from the bank," Dean said.

"Perhaps someone died."

Dean shook his head. "Marlene, she would have told us that."

"Maybe birds are going to attack," a voice said from the kitchen doorway.

Seamus ran over and placed a kiss on Tim's cheek.

"Birds?" Marlene asked skeptically while Dean determinedly stared at the beige carpet.

"Yeah. You three want to watch a movie? 'The Birds.'"

"Sure!" Seamus said. He pulled Tim along to the living room.

"You two?" Tim asked.

Marlene and Dean nodded and walked into the living room. Dean stared at the back of Seamus and Tim resolutely. Marlene caught his look and bit her lip in concern. If he was giving up it wouldn't work.

"It's in black and white?" Seamus wined disappointedly.

"Yes, but it's directed by Alfred Hitchcock," Tim said.

"Who?"

"Oh, I did a report on him last year!" Marlene exclaimed. "He did 'Psycho.'"

"Shhh," Dean whispered when it started.

They all quieted and sat around. Dean sat on the plush armchair with Marlene on the floor by his feet. Seamus and Tim sat on the couch with their shoulders touching and fingers entwined.

Angel came running in with a bag of popcorn and plopped down on the other side of Tim.

He reached his hand into the buttery bag only to have it roughly pulled away by a huffy Angel.

"Get your own!"

"You never even finish yours. Someone else has too."

"Then wait till I'm done."

Tim left then came back with two bags of popcorn. He handed one to Dean and Marlene then sat back down.

Throughout the beginning, Dean steadily watched the movie without taking any of it in. His ears were tuned to the whispering and rustling coming from behind him on the couch.

Marlene ate the whole bag of popcorn before Dean went for his first handful, and his eyes started to hurt from the strain of continuously looking out of the corner of his eyes.

"We're going to pick my mom up from the airport," Mrs. Thomas announced, strolling into the living room with Sam in her arms.

"I'm coming with," Angel said, not wanting to watch one more minute of a black and white movie.

"Anyone else?"

Marlene shushed them; she was really involved in the movie. Tim and Seamus disentangled themselves but there was no need as Mrs. Thomas was looking the other way. Sam had leapt from his mom's arms and ran to the toy box, and she was trying to stop him.

Mr. Thomas came in wearing clothes that wouldn't have looked out of place at a ball. Seamus snorted and Tim turned to explain.

"Grams doesn't like dad. Thinks he's a bad father so he always tries to impress her. Never works," he spared an amused glance at his dad. "He always just ends up looking stupid."

"So, who's all coming?" Mr. Thomas asked, rearranging his socks in the shinny black dress shoes.

"Not me," Dean said and Marlene elbowed him in the leg for talking too loudly.

Tim and Seamus shook their heads.

"I am." Angel sat the half full popcorn bag on Dean's lap and walked out the door.

"Oh-kay," Mr. Thomas said, then followed Angel.

Mrs. Thomas picked up Sam and rushed to the door. "Be back soon!"

"Apple!" Sam wailed.

Marlene sighed in content now that they left and all was quiet.

Dean tuned in on the movie but had no idea what was going on. Why were they all afraid of the crows? Sure, there were a ton, but there're just birds.

Dean, deciding to zone out of the movie, gave the popcorn to Marlene and reached his left hand up to scratch the back of his neck. While picking at his neck, he turned his head a few inches and peered at Seamus and Tim. The latter caught his look and raised one eyebrow in question. Dean smiled and his gaze switched back to the television.

Ten minutes later, Dean twisted his upper body to the left, pretending to crack his back when in reality he was spying on them again.

Seamus looked at him and smiled brightly, taking his hand out of Tim's and wiggling his fingers in a wave.

Dean smiled tightly and twisted to the right so it looked authentic.

Unbeknownst to Dean or Seamus, Marlene and Tim looked each other in the eye. Tim nodded a fraction making Marlene grin. Turning her attention away from the movie for a few seconds, she flipped to Dean.

"What's wrong?" she asked, peering up through her lashes in concern.

Dean jumped as if burnt. "Er, nothing."

"Uh-huh." Marlene sighed disbelievingly but quickly latched her attention to the TV in hopes that nothing interesting happened in her brief period with Dean.

Slouching down and bringing his feet on the edge of the chair, Dean thought about his relationship with Seamus. He realized that if he were an outside person he might think that he had a thing for Seamus. But that couldn't be true, could it? Dean wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. Did he like Seamus more than a best friend should? No, it couldn't be. He had gone out with Susan, a girl, and really liked her. He liked girls not boys.

Dean peered at Seamus again. His sandy blond hair looked so soft that he felt an overwhelming desire to jump up and run his fingers through it, kissing the other boys jaw line along the way. Dean's eyes widened and he cracked his head front. Maybe he did have a thing for Seamus even though he likes girl. Would that make him bi? Dean sighed. But what could he do? Seamus was going out with Tim.

The movie ended at the exact time the front door opened.

"Impeccable timing," Tim said as he walked up to the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Thomas entered with Sam in the latter's arms. Angel followed behind them and an old lady who could only be Grandma. Grandma had her long gray hair in a bun and a stiff white dress covering her skinny body.

"Tim!" Grandma said and kissed the boy on the check and him in return.

"Nice to see you again."

"It's been so long," She patted his head even though he was taller than her and let out a small shriek of, "Dean!"

Dean smiled and walked over to his Grandma to exchange kisses. Marlene ran over and hugged her while she was still kissing Dean.

Seamus smiled from his perch on the couch and felt his first pang of homesickness.

"Dean," Mrs. Thomas said after Grandma had released Dean for Marlene. "Introduce."

Dean stared at her then nodded in comprehension. He waved Seamus over and felt a blush creep onto his face. It was better when he didn't thank he harbored a crush on his friend. He didn't blush whenever Seamus stood next to him than.

"Grandma, this is Seamus, my best friend from school. Seamus this is my Grandma. Urm, Fran Blicker."

Seamus smiled brightly and Fran smiled warmly back.

"Nice to finally meet a friend of Dean's. I was starting to think he had no friends," she teased.

"Hey!" Dean said.

Fran laughed and turned to Mr. Thomas with a hard glint in her eyes. "I left my bags in the truck. Darn."

Mrs. Thomas's eyes widened, "Oh, it's okay. Dear, will you go get them?" She shoved him to the door without his consent.

"Sure." They could hear him grumbling the whole way

"Kids, I ordered pizza so it should be here any minute. Go wash your hands." She set Sam down who ran to the bathroom with Tim and Marlene following after him, smiles on their faces.

"So, you think it's wo-" Marlene whispered, on her way out the living room, in a voice loud enough for Dean and Seamus to hear before Tim shushed her.

Mrs. Thomas and Fran walked into the kitchen talking, leaving Dean and Seamus standing there.

"Well, we can go to the bathroom upstairs." Dean wrung his hands and looked at Seamus. "You know, since they're in the one downstairs and it'll be crowded."

"Sure." Seamus skipped over to the stairs and looked back at Dean, who was still standing there staring at him. "Come on!" He went back and grabbed Dean's shirt sleeve, skipping him up the stairs.

The two boys skipped into the bathroom, smiling. Seamus stopped and turned the facet on, searching the white sink for soap.

"Where's the soap?" He looked at Dean after he didn't answer to see the taller boy staring down where he was clutching his sleeve still. Seamus bit his lip and let go. "Erm, what's up?"

Dean pulled his gaze from his sleeve to look into Seamus's eyes. He felt himself falling into the hazel pools. An overwhelming desire to wear nothing but hazel fell over him.

Seamus gulped. He was staring at Dean again and he was staring back. He felt his heart fly, then fall when he thought that Dean might be staring at him merely because he was staring at him and not because he felt the pull between them.

"Soap," Seamus stated strongly and turned to stare into the mirror.

"Huh…" Dean shook his head and rummaged under the sink for a minute, cooling his head, then came up with a bottle of liquid soap.

They stood in silence, taking turns running their hands under the cold water. Seamus couldn't take the silence and longer. He jutted his hip out and pushed Dean.

Dean stumbled and looked to Seamus in confusion. Seamus raised his eyebrows and smiled. Dean shoved him back.

Soon they both were shoving each other, the facet running and spilling its contents out.

Seamus wedged his foot behind Dean's. He pulled it to himself, successfully tripping Dean. Dean landed against the wall with a thump and Seamus grinned, pressing up against him in victory so he couldn't knock him over.

"Ha!" He smiled and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, both of them breathing heavily.

Dean laid his head on Seamus'. The Irish boy's hair was as soft as it had looked. Without any order from his mind, his hand ran through the blond locks. The feel of it running through his fingers felt so good that he didn't stop when Seamus raised his head and looked at him.

Seamus' eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in. Their lips brushed and Dean gasped. He pressed his lips on the boy in front of him, his hand stopping in its movement through hair.

Dean moaned when Seamus's tongue hesitantly touched his, he tasted like candy.

* * *

"Where are those two?" Mrs. Thomas asked after she shut the door to the pizza man. She carried the boxes into the kitchen where everyone was sitting but Dean and Seamus.

"You think…" Marlene whispered waving her hand in circles before her.

Tim glared and her but smiled anyway. He shook his head.

"They could be," she leaned over and whispered.

"We're not that lucky," he whispered back, placing his finger to his lips when Mr. Thomas looked over.

"I'll go get them," Fran offered, pushing her chair back and getting up.

"Oh, no, no Mom. Bernard will."

Mr. Thomas' eyes widened and he opened his mouth in protest.

Fran glared at him, but her eyes turned soft when she looked at her only daughter.

"No, I will. I realize how _hard_ it is for your husband to get up and get them."

Fran stopped outside the closed bathroom door and listened but only heard the sound of the water running. She was just about the open the door when one of them gasped.

The door knob twisted silently in her hand and she gazed through, her mouth widening at the sight of her grandchild locking lips with his friend. Male friend. She knew Tim went for the same sex but not Dean. As much as she loved Tim she hated his choice of partners. Homosexuality, in her eyes, was wrong. She wasn't about to watch Dean make the same disastrous choice as his older brother.

She quickly made some heavy footsteps and saw the door open before she could hide herself. The sandy haired boy walked down without sparing a glance in the direction she was standing.

Sighing, she pushed the door open to find Dean leaning against the wall, his fingers touching his lips, eyes glazed over.

"Finished yet?" She smiled when Dean jumped and snapped out of his daze.

"Erm," he croaked. "Yeah." He turned the facet off and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

Dinner was an awkward affair, at least for Dean and Seamus. They sat tensely beside each other, not speaking a word. Dean kept looking at his grandma, wondering if she had seen the exchange and blushed whenever he locked eyes with Seamus.

Seamus spent the dinner looking at Dean and looking away before anyone saw him. He was slightly mad that Dean wasn't even looking at him. Dean had moaned for Merlin's sake but he wouldn't spare a glance at him. It was almost like he was blaming him. Seamus then felt guilt when Tim talked to Fran. He had a boyfriend. He shouldn't be kissing his best friend in the bathroom.

Marlene and Tim kept scrutinizing the two friends, trying to figure out what had happened but came up short on ideas. Well, Marlene had thought of many but none that she thought could have really happened.

The adults kept up an endless stream of conversation. Sam kept shoving bits of his pizza up his nose till he couldn't breath and Mrs. Thomas had to use tweezers to fish them all out.

The five kids were shushed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I'm taking Sam up!" Marlene yelled over his crying. "Tim!"

"What?"

"I'm going up!" She motioned for him to follow. He followed her, sparing a glance at the two boys, who were looking anywhere but at each other.

They stood there for a while and the voices in the kitchen quieted down. With nothing else to do they strained their ears to hear the adults.

"You didn't tell him!" the angry voice of Fran Blicker screeched. Seamus jumped and looked at Dean, who shrugged.

"Shh…" Mrs. Thomas desperately tried to quiet them. Dean and Seamus moved closer to the door to hear the hushed tones.

"Well, now it makes sense," Mr. Thomas said. Their conversation continued too quietly for the two of them to catch anything else.

Marlene hopped down the last few steps to see them at the door. "What are you doing?"

Dean turned to her while Seamus used those few seconds to gaze at Dean. The look did not pass by Marlene, who had been looking to find these things lately.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Dean said and told her what they heard.


	5. Fixing

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I finally pulled this out of hiatus…and I will finish it because I told myself I can't start another multi-chaptered fic until I finish this one.**

**Chapter 5: Fixing  
****Day five

* * *

**

Seamus didn't like not talking to Dean but more so than that he didn't like the strain the seemingly innocent kiss had put upon their friendship. Something else that he didn't like and found incisively annoying was being subjected to hear Fran ramble on and on about lovely girls she knows that would most definitely be interested in Dean. The only thing he did like was hearing Dean's continuous refusals to attend dates with said girls.

"Did you and Dean get into a fight?" Mr. Thomas questioned after being in the same room as them and sensing the tension.

"I guess," Seamus answered uneasily.

"Don't worry," he said cheerily. "Sometimes Dean gets moody and we can't figure out why. I swear, if I didn't know he's a boy I would say he's having his monthly visitor."

Seamus forced a smile. It had been two days since the kiss and instead of improving it simply worsened.

Strong soft hands wrapped around his waist from behind, guiding him onto the basement couch. Seamus found himself staring into the warm chocolate eyes of Tim and felt a wrack of guilt rush over him. Tim and him were going out but he hadn't told Tim about the kiss between him and Dean, Tim's younger brother.

"How are you?" And without waiting for a reply Tim continued, "So, today's Sam's third birthday and I totally forgot to get him something. Marlene did too, so it's fine." He nuzzled Seamus' neck. "We're going to the mall to get him something. Want to come with?" He placed a soft kiss along his jaw line.

Seamus pushed him away. "Don't," he muttered.

Snatching his hands back and scouting away a bit, Tim looked in concern at Seamus. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I feel really bad…See I…" Seamus trailed off, digging his finger into the hole in the couch.

Tim chuckled. "Seamus not knowing how to say something? Just spit it out. Come on."

Seamus hesitated. "I…Well, Dean…" He stopped at Tim's wide eyes, then continued at his nod. "I - I sort of…kissed him." And with that Seamus lost his not being able to speak spell and started rambling. "I know that was terrible, and I'm going out with you, not Dean. And I know that Dean's not gay, and I don't think he really appreciated it anyway because he won't speak to me now. I just feel awful and wanted to tell you, and I know you'll probably dump me now and I'm sorry. I just-"

"Seamus." Tim chuckled. Seamus looked in worry at him. "Look, I'm glad you told me. Really. And I'm only going to dump you if you want me too, ok?"

Seamus' eyes widened unbelievingly.

"Just remember that if _you_ want to break this off for Dean, I'll live. Just tell me." He smiled and Seamus smiled back. Who knew Tim was so understanding? Seamus snuggled into his arms.

"Thanks but I don't think that'll happen." Because Dean would never like me that way, he finished silently.

* * *

Seamus, Dean, Tim, and Marlene found there selves stationed at the beginning of the mall. Marlene had refused to pick Dean's gift for Sam so he was forced to come with. 

"Which store should we go into first?" Tim asked. He didn't like shopping.

"Duh," Marlene said, shaking her head. "The toy store. Is there any other store we'd have to go into?"

Tim smiled. "No. I guess you're right." So they headed to the toy store. Once they passed into it Seamus' face lit up. Uh-oh, Dean thought.

"Come on!" Seamus shouted as he rushed over to the preschoolers' toys. The other's reluctantly followed. Seamus pulled a plastic lawn mower off the shelf and started pushing it along the floor, loud clicking sounds emitting from it. A lady and her daughter at the end of the aisle turned to stare.

"Seamus!" Tim said in shook. Dean simply rolled his eyes then joined his brother in standing far away from Seamus. Marlene smiled brightly and ran up to Seamus.

Together the two of them pushed every button in the aisle that was there to push. They went from listening to Elmo say he loves them to a caveman yell nonsense and a cow moo. Tim and Dean had long since wondered off and purchased their gifts for Sam. When they came back they found the two of them playing with the dolls. Seamus was making it talk in a high squeaky voice and attack Marlene's doll, which was crying and pretending to die.

Dean's eyes widened. How could they make baby dolls kill each other? It was just…wrong. A small group had gathered around them. Most of them were children who had managed to wonder away from their parents; although, a few adults were watching disapprovingly at them. Dean was half tempted to join Seamus and Marlene but stayed back because he was supposed to be staying away from Seamus.

"Aug! No! You killed me! You…" Marlene made her blond doll twitch on the ground while the other doll jumped up and down in triumph. "I'll sue you."

"When you're dead?" Seamus' doll crackled evilly.

"Duh."

"Crap."

A man with a nametag reading 'Hunter Tryst' shoved his way through the crowd till he reached the two trouble makers.

Marlene quickly shoved the doll back in the box while Seamus, unaware, was now making his do a crude form of the chicken dance.

Hunter Tryst cleared his throat. Seamus looked up, alarm written all over his face. Dean couldn't help but think it looked cute. Then he turned away.

"Hi?" Seamus said.

"Could you two, please." He gave them a stern look. Marlene has the grace to blush while Seamus bit his cheeks to hold back a grin. "Stop playing with the toys. You are causing unwanted attention and you might break them." He pointed to the doll in Seamus' hand which, now that Seamus looked down and saw, had a tare in it. At the same time Hunter noticed it. "You break it, you buy it." And with that he walked back to the cash register.

The crowd around them gradually disappeared till Seamus was left looking at Tim, shaking his head in disbelief, and the amused face of Dean.

He smiled cheerily and held up the red haired doll. "Guess I'm buying a baby doll now. Never had one before. It'll be a first."

Marlene broke up in a fit of giggles and Dean smiled.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Marlene whined for the sixth time since she and Seamus had bought gifts for Sam. 

"So you've said," Tim tersely replied.

Marlene stared at him, nudging Dean and Seamus, who were on each side of her, to do so with her. They stared too.

"Fine!" He swiftly turned course and headed down the escalator to the food court. "Happy? You have half an hour till we've got to head home." Tim handed out some money and stood in line of some Chinese place. The other three walked around to decide their choice.

"McDonalds," Marlene shrieked and bounded over.

Dean muttered to a shocked Seamus, "She's addicted to their BBQ souse." He pointed to Sub Way. "I'm going there."

"Me too!" Seamus quickly said before Dean could walk away. He wasn't going to leave now that Dean started to speak to him. They stood silently in line, slowly inching their way up.

Dean kicked a fallen cup. Watching it roll away till it hit the trash can, he asked, "So, what are you getting?"

"I don't know. I've never been to Sub Way before. Really," he added at Dean's incredulous look. "We don't go to many muggle restaurants. About the only one I've been to was McDonalds. Their food sucks compared to wizard ones-" Dean nudged him with his elbow, jerking his head at the old lady in front of them. The lady was staring at them as if they were escapees from the loony bin. She clutched her purse closer to her body and inched forward. Seamus and Dean looked at each other then burst out in laughter, only succeeding in making the lady move to another, longer line.

"That was brilliant!" Dean wailed, clutching on to Seamus' arm for support. "Did you see the look on her face? Or, or how she clenched her purse at her?" But Dean could tell Seamus wasn't paying attention for his laughter had subdued greatly and he was looking at some point over Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned around to find Tim watching them closely while discussing something with Marlene at a table not too far away.

"Oh," Dean breathed. "Right."

* * *

"Mmm. I love this stuff." Marlene moaned in ecstasy upon eating her sixth packet of BBQ sauce. "I'm going to marry it." 

"Good luck." Dean fingered his meatball sandwich, poking holes in the bread.

"Can I be the best man?" Seamus asked eagerly. "That would be cool if people could marry food, only there would be a lot of murder because you would eat your husband. Or wife. Or…what would you call it. I don't think food has a sex. We will just have to make up a name. What about -"

"I'm going to get ice cream. Anyone else coming?" Tim stood up and tossed his trash in the bin beside them. Seamus jumped up, mumbling something about wondering if muggle ice cream was the same as wizard. Tim shot a look at Marlene. The kind of look that muggels listening to wizards talk about that stuff shared.

Marlene watched Dean pick at his bread for a whole minute before she spoke. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

"Can I try it?" She reached across the table for it. Dean handed it over with a shrug. She chewed on the meatball for a bit then spit it out and started peeling the bread off. She wasn't a meat eater.

"So," she said between bites. "How was your kiss with Seamus?"

Dean's reaction, she decided, was priceless. He jumped as if scorched and zipped his head around, looking to see where Seamus was. Then he turned a suspicious eye to Marlene.

"How do you know about that?"

She brushed it off casually. "Oh, you and Seamus have been off sorts so I figured something had to have happened. You just proved me I was right. So, how was it?"

"But how'd you know it was a kiss?"

"I guessed." She smiled sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, okay. Tim told me."

"How's he know!" Dean panicked in a high voice.

"I don't know. Seamus must have told him." She wiped a napkin across the bread to get the sauce off. Dean reached over and grabbed a meatball.

"Oh." And that was it. He sat back in the seat and nibbled on the meatball. Marlene saw Tim and Seamus paying for their ice cream.

"Did you like it?" she rushed.

Dean glared at her then slowly nodded.

"Are you going to do it again?"

But Tim and Seamus sat down and Dean proceeded to ask them what flavors they got and beg for a taste.

* * *

"You kids are late!" Mrs. Thomas chastised when they walked through the door. 

"They wanted to eat," Tim blamed.

"But it's a party. There's food here." She sighed. "Well, now that you're here come on. Your friend, Jasper came over." She nodded at Tim. "He's been playing with Sam for the past twenty minutes. You better go rescue him."

Tim's eyes widened and he rushed off to the living room. Marlene tried to not laugh.

"What's he doing here?" Marlene asked.

Mrs. Thomas shook her head wearily. "I don't know. I don't think he knew the party was today. But Sam was happy to see him."

"Oh, yeah," Dean said, recalling the last time Jasper had been over and Sam was practically attached to his hip.

"Well come on." They all followed her into the kitchen, where Mr. Thomas was reading the newspaper and Fran was making a cake. Fran shot them an annoyed look.

"This is your brother's party," she said to Dean and Marlene. Seamus shuffled guiltily behind them.

"Sorry. I'll help." Dean walked over to the counter and began mixing the batter.

Marlene took the chair next to her dad and Seamus sat across from her. Seamus strained his ears, trying to hear what Fran was saying to Dean but didn't have to because Dean answered loudly.

"No," he groaned, pounding the batter a little harder. Everyone else in the room looked over at them.

"But she's real sweet. And she likes you," Fran tempted. Seamus rolled his eyes; she was trying to set Dean up again.

"Does she always do that?" he whispered to Marlene. She shook her head then fell into thought.

"She never even met me!" Dean exclaimed, exasperated.

"But I've talked about her to you. She has these adorable red curls and green eyes. A real doll she is." Fran smiled as she poured the mix into the pan and stuck it in the oven.

"Mom," Mrs. Thomas started. "Maybe you should lay off." She walked over and stroked Dean short hair. "I bet he has a crush on some girl at school, don't you? Weren't you going out with some Susan girl?"

Fran's eyes widened while Dean bit his lip. Seamus started picking at the placemat and Marlene snapped to attention. She gave Seamus a curious look but he didn't understand what she wanted to know. Mr. Thomas stayed blissfully ignorant as he chuckled at the comics.

"She broke up with me," Dean said easily. He found it didn't hurt to think about it let alone say it. Oh, sure he missed her but more like an old friend that you almost forgot.

"Aww, Dean." Mrs. Thomas kissed him on the head. Fran turned quietly and washed her hands. Dean caught Seamus' eyes and smiled lopsidedly. Seamus smiled back. Maybe it was alright.

Tim and Jasper walked in at that moment. Jasper was a good looking boy that looked the same age as Tim. Seamus smiled at them but Dean sat beside him so he didn't get up.

"That's my Grandma as I'm sure you recall." Jasper smiled coolly at her, she the same to him. "And this is Seamus Finnigan. You know everyone else." Jasper gave Seamus the same cold look. Seamus looked in confusion at him. Tim frowned and shoved Jasper out of the kitchen. "We'll keep Sam busy until the cake's done," he called over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Seamus whispered. Dean mouthed 'Later' because Mr. Thomas was paying attention now.

After cake the adults, with other relatives that had arrived, were talking in the kitchen. Tim and Jasper had wondered off somewhere and Seamus was surprised he didn't care much. Of course, he didn't know if they were doing anything.

"No! Here, I'll stick a movie in for you." Marlene pried a vase out of Sam's finger and then put 'Robin Hood' in the VCR. Dean and Seamus watched from their perch on the couch.

"So," Seamus prompted once Sam was engrossed in the cartoon and Marlene sat on the other side of Dean. "What was with that Jasper glaring at me?"

Marlene tried to hide her smile and elbowed Dean, who elbowed her back but opened his mouth to talk.

"They used to be dating. I think Tim broke it off and Jasper's sour about it and wants him back. Actually I think they broke up a few days before you came over." He looked at Marlene for corrections but she simply nodded and pretended to be watching the movie.

"Oh. So I was a rebound?" Seamus asked, trying to sound bitter but failing.

Dean shifted uncomforting. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure Tim was the one who broke it off."

Seamus didn't say anything else and settled back to watch the movie. Hesitantly he leaned his shoulder on Dean's, waiting to jerk back but Dean didn't say anything or move. Seamus smiled. Marlene bit her cheeks. It was sweet. Maybe if she left the room...

"I'm going to get a drink." They didn't answer. Taking that as a good sign, she dashed into the kitchen to take a long drink, but by the time she came back they were still in the same position. Sam had fallen asleep on the floor. Marlene dropped a blanket on him and settled onto the armchair to give them room.


	6. Findings

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you lot still want be to continue this after the lengthy wait. :)

Chapter 6: Findings  
Day Six

**

* * *

**

Dean woke early that morning because of a crick in his neck. He never should have fallen asleep on the couch, even if it only was for a few hours before his parents woke them and had them go to their rooms.

He rubbed at his neck as his bare feet padded along the hall carpet to the loo. He shut the door behind him, shoved Sam's bath toys off the toilet, and sat down. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. How long he could ignore his growing feelings for his best friend. His brother's boyfriend.

Sighing, he washed his hands and opened the door to leap into the air with a gasp.

"Tim!" Dean glared at him. "What the bloody hell are you doing standing at the door?"

He grinned. "You scare too easily."

"Oh, shut it." Dean shoved past but Tim grabbed his forearm, halting him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. Dean held his breath. "About Seamus."

Dean nodded and reluctantly followed Tim into his bedroom. He had been waiting for this talk since he'd found out Tim knew about the kiss, though he had hoped it wouldn't come. He perched on the edge of Tim's bed hesitantly. Once he'd seen Tim flip out at a girl for flirting with his boyfriend at the time. Was he going to be angry? Although, he sure wasn't as protective about Seamus like with previous partners.

"So…" Dean said into the lengthy silence. It wasn't that he wanted the conversation to happen, he just didn't want Tim to sit there any longer, staring at him contemplatively. Dean felt as if Tim could read his thoughts and quickly tried to shut them off.

"Yes, well," Tim started, shaking his head slightly and grinning. "I know you and Seamus kissed. You know I know you and Seamus kissed. And I know that you know that I know you and Seamus kissed. And now you know that I know that you know that I know you and Seamus kissed."

Dean blinked. Was Tim trying to confuse him? Were those sentences supposed to be easier to understand than Dean was presently finding them?

Tim plowed on, either not apprehending what he had said or blatantly ignoring it. "So, I figured we should get that out in the open. Now we both know everything and you don't have to feel guilty….If you do," he added.

Startled and still trying to work out Tim's first few sentences, Dean was silent. Then Tim's last bit floated to his conscience and Dean jolted slightly, stumbling over his words in his hurry to say them as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to and - and, well, it was Seamus who kissed me. First. You know…" his voice dwindled off. Silently he berated himself for trying to push all the blame on Seamus. Granted he _had_ initiated the kiss, but Dean hadn't stopped him.

Tim stood up quickly and spun around, one hand moving up to his face. Dean sat frozen. Was Tim that upset that he couldn't face him?

"Do you want to date Seamus?" Tim asked, his voice carefully measured. Slowly he refaced Dean. He had a strange look on his face and it appeared as if he were biting his cheeks. Dean didn't know what to make of it.

"Er…" If he was being frank with himself, yes, he rather did. However, not when Seamus was dating his brother. And he would never admit that to Seamus' boyfriend. That would be foolish to the point of stupidity. Plus, he hadn't planned to tell anyone. He was hoping the feelings would go away like any other normal crush.

"Because if you do you can have him. I won't stop you." Tim's forehead creased as he contemplated what had just spewed out of his mouth. It didn't sound right. "I mean…you can…oh! You know what I mean."

Dean did but now he was suspicious. Most people didn't just tell other people that they could 'have' their boyfriends.

"Why?"

"'Why' what? I've seen the way you both look at each other, and I'm being the nice brother and boyfriend. I want to see you both happy," Tim spoke defensively.

Thoughts raced each other through Dean's head. Did Seamus actually like him? Did he look at him the way Dean looked at him? Maybe Tim was wrong and mistook friendly glances to mean something more. Then again, Seamus had kissed him…

But he could have been caught up in the moment, Dean thought, successfully squashing any belief that his feelings were returned. He wouldn't want to get excited over nothing. Plus Dean had a small history of misjudging feelings if the Susan stint said anything.

"Well, er, he's all yours. You are the one dating him after all." And he walked out of the room, blinking at his odd choice of words. It wasn't as if Seamus was someone you could own.

Tim waited until the door closed with a click before he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. The talk hadn't gone how he wanted it to but surely, it got Dean thinking, or he hoped so. Seamus and Dean were so much alike, denying all the way.

* * *

"Dean!" Fran yelled, hurrying over and engulfing him in a hug before he even had moved off the last step. Seamus stood curiously beside him. "I'm leaving now - "

"Aww, really," Dean protested.

"Yes, yes. You're too sweet." She waved her hand at him. "Got to go home, my birds are probably weeping without me, but don't worry; I'll be sure to visit again sometime."

Dean smiled weakly, and Seamus held back a laugh but displayed a grin when Fran pinched Dean's cheeks with an "I've always wanted to do that," and kissed his forehead.

Seamus was ecstatic. He couldn't believe she was leaving. It was…the beginning of a wonderful day. Seamus couldn't hold back a huge grin when Fran walked over to the door. Then she stopped and rushed back to them, fishing for something in her purse.

"Here, Dean," Fran said, pulling out a slip of paper and thrusting it in Dean's hand. "I know you said no but her name's Cara and she's lovely. Just call her, okay? Give her a chance?" She pouted at Dean's frown. "For me?"

Dean rolled his eyes and beamed. "Sure." Fran's grin was addictive to everyone but Seamus, who she saved a stern glance for. She went to the door to say bye to the rest of the kids, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas waiting at the door.

"Bye! And thanks for the pretty pens!" Marlene called through the door before Angel shut it roughly. "Shesh, what's your problem?"

"Does she need a problem?" Tim asked. He grunted as he tried restraining Sam from biting him.

Angel stuck her tongue out at them before she stalked off. Seamus watched their exchange with interest but there was a niggling worry in his head. Was Dean really going to call the number?

"Want a drink?" Dean asked. Seamus nodded enthusiastically and followed him into the kitchen where he was satisfied to see Dean toss the number in the trash can.

"You're not going to call?" Seamus asked, unable to keep a smile off his face. Dean poured them each a cup then sat across him.

"Nope."

The ice clinked on the glass cup as Seamus spun it around with his finger. "She'll probably find out."

Dean sighed in fake concern. "Oh, well."

This _was_ the perfect day. Fran was gone, which meant no more listening about potential dates for Dean. Dean had thrown out that girl's number. Seamus sighed. This called for a celebration.

"Want to play a game or something?" He gave a huge puppy-dog pout and Dean shook his head at his antics. "Please, please, please!"

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but Tim walked in with Marlene at his heels. Marlene grinned at them and continued putting her hair in a low ponytail.

"Marlene and I are going for ice cream so you two get stuck watching Sam." He looked at them like they should be privileged. Marlene chuckled. "Angel's 'round somewhere. Probably plotting our deaths or something." He shrugged and went to leave.

"What if we want to come?" Dean asked. Seamus stuck out his lower lip. Tim waved his hand at them and walked out of the kitchen.

Marlene said, "Then we'd have to take Sam with. You have fun here. " And she too bounded out.

Dean looked at Seamus and rolled his eyes. "Where is Sam?" Dean called after them.

"Living room! Watch it, he's in his biting stage," Tim said before the door shut.

After a silence, where they sipped the iced tea, Seamus repeated, "Want to play a game?"

"Fine, games are in the closet in the living room. Up on the shelf."

Seamus nodded and headed for the closet. This time he wouldn't allow Sam to scare him. Once he entered the living room he saw it wasn't a problem as Sam was sitting in the middle of the floor, making a dinosaur attack the red-haired doll Seamus had been forced to purchase at the mall and given to Sam. Sam appeared to like making multiple toys attack it.

"Grrr!" Sam growled before he caught sight of Seamus and tossed to dinosaur at him. He missed catching it and it bounced off his forehead to land at Sam's feet. Sam giggled while Seamus rubbed his head.

"Ouch!" He ignored the kid and instead opened the closet door. At the bottom of the stack, he saw _Life_. The game sounded interesting and he liked that the words looked like they were a button so he grabbed it.

"Boo!" Sam yelled, making Seamus jump and hit his head on the wall. Sam laughed and ran off.

"Hehe. Very funny." But Seamus smiled and tugged at the game. He should have seen that coming. Of course, he also should have realized that pulling the game on the very bottom of a pile without holding the others up would cause them all to tumble down. And tumble they did.

"I've got it!" Seamus yelled as cardboard boxes fell, raining multi colored game pieces on his head. He surveyed the damage once it was finished. There were game pieces everywhere.

He sighed and resigned himself to the tedious job of picking everything up.

* * *

Dean stood up to help Seamus with whatever he had made fall - hopefully not the games as that would be a pain to put back into the boxes - when a softer thud came from the study. Dean walked through the open door to find Sam sitting in front of a fallen fake tree that their mum had bought recently. Sam liked to play with it so his parents had made a habit of shutting the door.

"Sam, you're not even supposed to be in here." He sighed and Sam giggled, moving away from the tree as Dean moved closer. He reached down and picked it up. Then he bent over and collected all the fallen fake grass. He dumped it in the pot and turned around.

Sam was opening the bottom drawers of the desk and tossing the papers everywhere. Dean gasped and grabbed Sam's hands, pushing him out.

"But it fun!" he wailed, stomping his feet on the carpet. Dean groaned and shut the door in his little brother's face. He started collecting the papers. They weren't even supposed to be in the study. It was the one place for his parents where they couldn't bother them.

Dean decided he was going to make Angel watch Sam while they played the game. There was no way he was going to put up with Sam stealing the pieces.

He stuffed the envelopes and papers in the drawer when one caught his sight. It had looked like the Magical Ministry emblem. Dean's brow furrowed as he pulled it out and looked. It was definitely from the Ministry. Carefully, he slipped the letter out. This must have been what his mum had received a few days ago and hid from them. He had forgotten about it.

But why would the Ministry of _Magic _be writing his _muggle_ mum?

Curiously, Dean unfolded the thick parchment and read. The further he got down the letter the more pale his face got. When he finished he had to read it again. Just to be sure. Just to make sure he hadn't made it up.

There was no way. It couldn't be. Dean slumped against the desk. His fingers were shaking on the paper. If it was true, why had no one told him? Eventually the fact registered to him that this was written years ago. When he was but a baby. This couldn't be the letter his mum was sent.

Frantically he riffled through the open drawer until he found another letter from the Ministry tucked in the back corner. His hands shook so badly he could barely open it. The contents of this letter made his hands stop shaking. They froze along with his facial expression.

The only thing that ran through his head was 'How' and 'Why didn't anyone tell me?'

* * *

Seamus looked at the pieces in his hand and the boxes he'd lain out before him. Whom was he kidding? He never heard of most of these games. How was he supposed to know where all the pieces went? And why wasn't Dean coming to help him? It had to have been at least fifteen minutes by now.

Seamus groaned and walked into the kitchen. But Dean wasn't there. Seamus frowned and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked and the door flung open, almost whacking Seamus in the face.

"Dean, what the…" But Sam ran out and between Seamus' legs. "Okay. Sam! Where's Dean?"

Sam pouted and glared at a shut door not too far away. "Dean mean," was all he said.

Seamus shrugged and opened the door. "Hey, I knocked over all the games and have no bloody idea where they all go," he informed Dean, chuckling guiltily afterwards. Then he registered that Dean was sitting against the desk and staring in horror at a paper in his hands.

He walked forward and plopped down in front of the immobile black boy. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Dean muttered something and shook the envelope a bit. Seamus reached out and took it, reading over it.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. Who was Adrian Callum? Maybe it was one of Dean's relatives. But Dean's family is all muggles so why would the Ministry of Magic be writing a letter saying that they found out he wasn't missing but had been killed by Death Eaters fourteen years ago?

"Erm…I don't get it." Dean didn't answer straight away, so Seamus touched his wrist. Dean jumped and grabbed another letter off the floor.

"Read this," he said, his voice expressionless.

Seamus let his fingers trail along Dean's fingers as he grabbed the letter. It must be terrible to make Dean so ashen-faced. He dropped his gaze from Dean's face to the letter. His own mouth opened in shock.

It was a letter saying that Bernard and Amber Thomas' request to have Bernard Thomas listed as Dean's father on the birth certificate was accepted. It also mentioned that as Dean biological father, Adrian Callum had been missing for a year they wouldn't need his permission since enough time had passed.

"Dean," Seamus whispered, dropping the letters to the floor and crawling forward. At the sound of Seamus' voice, Dean bent forward and let out choked sobs.

Seamus reached out and took Dean's left hand in his own. He stroked the soft skin there. At a small tug of Dean's hand Seamus moved forward and let Dean rest his head on Seamus' chest. The angle was odd, what with Dean being so much taller, but Seamus sat on his legs and ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing at all.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Dean said, his voice garbled by tears, making it hard for Seamus to understand.

"I don't know. Maybe you should talk to them," Seamus said, pulling Dean closer so he was almost in Seamus' lap.

Dean rubbed at his tears and laughed bitterly. "I'm going to," he hiccupped.

Eventually Dean's tears stopped flowing and his hiccupping ceased. He pulled back and looked into Seamus' eyes. Seamus felt his heart breaking at Dean's puffy-eyed look.

"Thanks, Seamus. I know you didn't," he tried to stop a heaving breath but it came anyway. "Didn't come to be stuck with this."

He looked like he was going to continue so Seamus shushed him. "It's fine, Dean. I don't mind."

Dean smiled brokenly and looked at him oddly. Seamus slid his hand to Dean's upper arm and squeezed comfortingly.

Suddenly Dean wiped his face with his shirtsleeve then leaned forward and pressed his lips on Seamus' lightly. Seamus was stunned motionless. Dean pulled back but avoided looking Seamus in the eye. Instead, he fluttered chaste kisses down Seamus' neck then rested his head on his shoulder.

"Dean?" Seamus asked once his voice returned. However, Dean was breathing evenly. He must have fallen asleep, Seamus guessed. He licked his lips and imagined he could taste Dean.


End file.
